


Fighting Against God...If He Exists

by Monotonous_Duck



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angel Beats! AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, IruMatsu, M/M, No Spoilers, Ouma is the Kanade here but he's a dick, Swearing, TenMiko, The others are NPCs, The story is a kind of different from the anime, oumasai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monotonous_Duck/pseuds/Monotonous_Duck
Summary: Saihara awakened from a piercing gunshot echoeing through his ears.He opened his eyes to see that the sky was dark and the stars were incredibly visible.It was a beautiful sight, almost mesmerizing until he looked to his side.A blonde girl with little musical note-styled clips on her hair was... holding a rifle? She was firing at whatever was on the other side, her eyes devoid of any mercy.Saihara gulped.She hesitated pulling the trigger once more and glanced at Saihara, who was trembling in fear. She smiled at him, with the friendliest smile he had ever seen,"Looks like you're awake... Finally. Anyways, what's your name?"





	Fighting Against God...If He Exists

**Author's Note:**

> theres 2 people running this account now!  
> the original mod, keanan, had decided to go on hiatus due to extremely personal reasons so they handed the account over to me for now! im mod andy!!! she/her btw

"M- My name...?"  
  
Saihara thought for a while. He realised that he only remembered his name, age and all that, but, his memory was a little messed up.  
  
He tried scratching his head, feeling an itch, only to feel a rough fabric.  
  
_A hat...? Could this be a clue to who I am?_  
  
He fiddled with his fingers nervously,  
"S- Saihara Shuuichi... Ah. Please don't ask me about my memories. I can't... remember anything right now and I don't know why..."  
  
He took a glance at the girl. She chuckled at him, though Saihara didn't know what was so funny to her at this situation.  
  
"That's the same for everyone here. When you first come to this world, your memories are out of reach. No matter how hard you try... They won't come back..."  
  
She looked down gloomily, her tone of voice getting lower. Saihara felt bad for her, but he pondered over the meaning over her words.  
  
_Everyone? This 'world'? Just where am I exactly?_  
  
She coughed,  
  
"Well! Our memories do come back to us after a little while! ...also this might come as really sudden and may confuse you even more but care to join this little group of ours?"  
  
She grinned cheerily at him. Her friendly personality almost made him forget about the rifle that rested on a small bump on the ground. The blonde shifted back to it, firing another shot, this time, arousing Saihara's curiousity.  


He looked over, expecting some evil man with a machete... only to find a petit boy who looked a little... cute. He was walking around aimlessly, looking completely innocent and harmless, and that's when it dawned on him.

He shook the blonde by her shoulders, screaming at her face, realising what she was doing.

"What- What are you doing?! Isn't th- that a small boy you're shooting at?! Y- You'll kill him! He doesn't even look dangerous!"

The blonde sighed deeply, lowering her gun as a surrender. She looks at Saihara with concerned eyes.

"Fine... go save him then. Do whatever you want, I won't stop you... If you do get harmed, just remember, no one here can die, so don't worry, okay?"

Saihara loosened his grip on her shoulders, feeling relieved yet confused with what she said. Despite being a polite girl, she kept saying absurd things like how they were in another world and that no one can die.

Saihara shook his head and started heading towards the boy.

When he was close enough, the boy turned to him and he was absolutely star-strucked. He had pale skin, his eyes were coloured a royal purple, as well as his hair. He looked even more adorable up close. He smiled cheekily when Saihara blushed.

"Oh, hey! Can I help you?"

He spoke jovially. Saihara, being absolutely inexperienced with social situations, stammered.

"H- Hello... Can I a- ask you something...? I- Is it true...? No one can die here?"

The boy's eyes grew at this. He giggled at Saihara's ignorance.

"Yep! Want me to show you?"

Saihara's smile drooped when he processed his words.

_Show me...?_

As soon as he blinked, the boy in front of him disappeared and he lost his balance. He felt immense pain in his chest, where his heart is supposed to be and he looked down to see the small boy with emotionless eyes. The last thing he saw was some holographic knife attached to the boy's hand.

_It hurts._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the writings weird!  
> im  
> kinda new to ao3 ^^;; still trying to get a hold of the formats


End file.
